A Cegonha da Discórdia  ATUALIZADA CAP 7
by Aizidoro
Summary: Comédia romântica sobre todos os possíveis desentendimentos na gravidez de Hermione. CUIDADO, TEM SPOILER DE DEATHLY HALLOWS
1. A Notícia

**A Notícia**

- Eu ainda não entendi o motivo desse alvoroço todo, Mione.

- Você é muito desligado, Rony! Está na cara...

- Na cara o quê? A mamãe só nos chamou para um jantar. O que tem de mais nisso?

- O que tem de mais? Rony, hoje é terça-feira e nós almoçamos lá no domingo.

- E daí?

- Daí que alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas, e se o que eu estiver pensando for realmente a verdade, isso vai ser incrível!

Rony olhou a esposa acabar de prender os cabelos de um jeito meio estabanado e pegar a bolsa para saírem. Antes, porém, de aparatarem na Toca, ele perguntou:

- Você vai contar sobre sua promoção?

- Não sei. Isso pode estragar a notícia que sua mãe deve nos dar.

A casa em que Rony passou toda sua infância e parte da adolescência estava agora reformada. Ainda era torta e com um ar de que havia passado por vários feitiços de ampliação, mas isso tudo dava um charme peculiar ao ambiente e o tornava ainda mais aconchegante.

As janelas estavam todas iluminadas e uma grande mesa foi colocada no jardim, onde seria servido o jantar.

A família Weasley, que já não era pequena, cresceu muito após a guerra. Fleur e Gui tinham uma filha, e Teddy, filho de Tonks e Lupin, vivia na casa da "Vó Molly", junto com o padrinho Harry e o primo James. Não caberiam todas essas pessoas na cozinha da Toca mesmo que um novo feitiço fosse feito.

Rony sentiu o cheiro delicioso da comida de sua mãe assim que aparatou no jardim. Puxando a esposa pela mão, entrou animado pela porta da cozinha, mas estancou atordoado com o falatório naquele cômodo.

Sua mãe falava em voz alta com Andrômeda Tonks, que teimava em tentar segurar Teddy pelo pulso a fim de fazê-lo parar para arrumar seu cabelo, apesar do rapazinho protestar que queria ir pro jardim esperar o padrinho vir voando. Penélope e Fleur trocavam receitas e logo envolveram Hermione na conversa.

O ruivo saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde. Os homens estavam na sala, ouvindo músicas e discutindo sobre as últimas decisões ministeriais. E Rony, apesar de trabalhar no Ministério, no Departamento de Aurores, detestava falar de seu serviço durante festas e reuniões familiares.

Na cabeça dele, o serviço de um auror está sempre ligado a problemas e isso não era assunto para dias de festa. Embora o motivo da festa daquela noite ainda permanecesse um enigma para ele.

Jogou-se no sofá de qualquer jeito e olhou distraído para a lareira. Esta ganhou um brilho esverdeado que, em seguida, deu lugar a Gina e Harry, logo atrás da esposa, com James no colo. Não era comum que eles viessem pela rede de Flu, pois ambos gostavam de voar e já estavam acostumando o pequeno James à sensação do vento batendo no rosto.

Gina cumprimentou a todos, pegou James do colo do marido e correu para a cozinha, aumentando o alvoroço das mulheres ali presentes. Harry abraçou o amigo com muito entusiasmo, como se não o visse há séculos, o que não era uma atitude muito normal, já que eles trabalhavam juntos e se viam todos os dias.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Rony, voltando para o sofá, a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Ótimo! Estou realmente ótimo, ótimo... Ótimo mesmo! – respondeu Harry numa inquietação fora do normal e um sorriso que Rony achou meio psicótico.

- Tem certeza? Você me parece meio "perturbado" – comentou sinceramente preocupado.

- Sim, é só que... bem, tudo isso me deixa meio... confuso – desabafou.

- Ah, eu entendo! Também fiquei confuso com isso.

- Jura? – perguntou Harry animado e tentando entender se o amigo estava sendo solidário ou se estaria passando pelo mesmo "problema" que ele.

- Claro! Esse jantar fora de hora e essa falação toda depois de um dia de serviço igual ao que tivemos hoje deixam qualquer um desorientado. E quando chego em casa a Mione...

- A Mione o quê? – interrompeu Harry quase pulando da cadeira, imaginando se as duas amigas tinham combinado o que falar naquele dia.

- A Mione vem e me conta que foi promovida. Agora é chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. O triplo do salário, com bem menos serviço.

- Uau! Isso é fantástico! – falou Harry com alegria e alívio.

O moreno pensou que o amigo ainda não sabia da novidade. Aliás, ninguém da família sabia, além de sua sogra, mas todos o olhavam com caras desconfiadas. Exceto Rony.

- Ei vocês! – chamou a Srª. Weasley – Venham para cá, já vamos comer.

Os dois se apressaram em ir para o jardim. Quando o assunto era a comida da mãe de Rony, desde que se conheceram ambos deixavam tudo de lado.

A mesa estava farta naquela noite. Havia carneiro assado com batatas, presunto ao molho de figo, creme de ervilhas e torta de abóbora com queijo. Na cozinha ainda ficou um enorme bolo, sem decoração, que seria servido de sobremesa.

Todos comeram com vontade, conversando e rindo de tudo. Até que o Sr Weasley bateu com o garfo numa taça e falou:

- Agora que todos já jantaram, vamos servir a sobremesa, mas para isso preciso pedir uma coisa. Gina, minha filha, faça o favor de confirmar as nossas suspeitas.

Rony olhava tudo atônito.

_Nossas suspeitas? Quais? Eu não suspeito de nada. _

Gina corou vivamente e Harry também ficou bastante encabulado. A moça buscou a mão do marido e falou, finalmente:

- Sim, papai, estamos grávidos!

A mesa toda explodiu em vivas, risadas e congratulações. Todos procuravam abraçar Gina enquanto George dava tapinhas nas costas de Harry e Gui passava a dar dicas para o cunhado. A Srª Weasley agitou a varinha e logo o bolo apareceu na mesa, estampando o escrito _Felicidades, Mamãe e Papai Potter!_

O único que permaneceu em seu lugar foi Rony, que via toda a cena se distanciar. Sua irmãzinha, a caçulinha da casa teria outro bebê. E naquele instante ele percebeu que ela não era mais criança e que a culpa disso tudo era de Harry Potter.

Ele, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, o escolhido, o cara que derrotou Voldemort, não era mais um herói. Era o pilantra que roubou a inocência de sua irmã (embora ele nunca tenha achado que Gina fosse realmente inocente em algum momento) duas vezes.

Apesar de saber que eles estavam casados, Rony optava por não pensar que esse tipo de "coisa" acontecia entre o casal. Em sua mente de irmão super protetor, Gina ainda era virgem, Harry era impotente e James havia sido adotado.

Ele só despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão de Gina apertar a sua enquanto Harry lhe dirigia a palavra:

- Então, você vai, né?

- Por favor, Rony! – insistiu Gina com a voz mais doce que conseguiu fazer – É importante pra gente que você ajude Harry com o novo berço igual da outra vez. É como uma tradição de família!

O ruivo apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Ajudaria Harry a fazer o berço da criança, assim como havia feito pelo afilhado, James. Cuidar do quarto e do conforto do bebê era um jeito muito nobre de recompensar a criança, após acabar com o pai dele. Ainda não havia perdoado Harry por ter "pegado" sua irmã de jeito.

Horas mais tarde, já sentado em sua cama, Rony conversava com a esposa:

- Eles são loucos, não são? Outro filho?

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, saindo do closet com uma das camisolas que Rony mais gostava. – Eles não me pareceram loucos. Pelo contrário, estavam muito satisfeitos.

- Sim, mas um filho agora? Gina estava super bem no Harpias, e era uma das jogadoras mais cotadas para a seleção. Isso só pode ter sido um acidente.

- Pelo que eu soube, foi tudo muito bem planejado – contou Hermione, que havia entrado embaixo do edredon e agora apoiava a cabeça no peito do marido.

- O quê? – indignou-se Rony, levantando da cama e empurrando a esposa – Eles fizeram essa besteira de caso pensado?

- Besteira? Deixa de ser insensível, Ronald! E aposto que você está nervosinho assim por causa desse maldito quadribol.

- Claro, a única chance da Inglaterra se classificar estava nas mãos da minha irmã e ela decide simplesmente ter mais um "potterzinho" e deixar seu país de novo fora do mundial. E eu não estou nervoso. Só estou chocado – retrucou tornando a se encostar ao travesseiro – Sempre pensei que as mulheres modernas quisessem se dar bem em suas profissões, ter uma carreira brilhante. Como você faz!

- Acontece que muitas mulheres não querem uma carreira. Elas preferem uma família!

- Muitas mulheres? Eu não conheço nenhuma doida que prefira isso. Aliás, só as mulheres Weasley é que são tão estúpidas assim.

Hermione olhou para o marido com a mesma fúria assassina da vez que o atacou, ainda em Hogwarts, com uma revoada de canários amarelos. Em seguida respondeu:

- Não se esqueça que eu sou uma Weasley, Ronald Billius. E se acha que eu sou tão estúpida assim, não vai se importar de ir dormir no sofá.

Ao invés da chuva de canários, o que acertou Rony foi o travesseiro e um belo empurrão dado com o pé, deixando claro que aquela noite ele não dormiria com a esposa.

Ainda tentou argumentar que não estava falando dela, mas não conseguiu permissão para voltar pra cama e acabou passando a noite no incômodo sofá da sala de televisão.


	2. Como as Crises Começam

**Como as crises começam**

No dia seguinte, Rony levantou decidido a acertar s coisas com Hermione. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um café da manhã do jeito que a esposa gostava: torradas crocantes, geléia de frutas vermelhas e leite fresco e gelado.

Para se certificar de que ela aceitaria o mimo e amolecer ainda mais o coração dela, conjurou uma linda rosa branca para enfeitar a bandeja. Ajeitou o cabelo o melhor que pode através do reflexo no vidro da cristaleira, estampou seu mais humilde e apaixonado sorriso e abriu a porta do quarto.

A decepção que ele sentiu ao ver a cama arrumada aumentou a ponto de quase soterra-lo quando percebeu que Hermione não só tinha acordado como também já havia ido para o serviço sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Duas horas depois ele entrava duplamente irritado no Departamento de Aurores, primeiro pela situação com a esposa, e segundo porque dificilmente poderia desabafar com Harry, já que a causa da discussão com Hermione foi justamente a crítica que ele fez ao cunhado e à irmã.

- Bom dia! – disse Harry animado.

Rony grunhiu uma resposta qualquer e sentou em uma mesa para analisar alguns relatórios de rotina.

- Hoje é você que não me parece bem! Aposto que brigou com a Mione – comentou Harry.

- E teria outro motivo para me fazer ficar emburrado? – retrucou com grosseria.

- Ei, calma, tá? A briga é com ela e não comigo. O que foi dessa vez? – tornou Harry de modo enérgico, instigando o amigo a se abrir.

Após anos de convivência, Harry sabia que nada fazia mais mal a Rony do que insistir em guardar seus sentimentos só para si.

O ruivo ainda vacilou entre se abrir com o amigo ou não, mas acabou optando por fazê-lo, cuidando, é claro, de poupar as críticas mais sérias que fez ao casal.

- E depois disso ela surtou! Me chutou da cama, tacou o travesseiro na minha cara e me pôs pra fora do quarto. Hoje de manhã, saiu sem me avisar ou se despedir e me deixou fazer papel de bobo com aquela bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos. - concluiu desgostoso.

- Bem, a minha vontade também é chutar você depois de saber o que pensa de mim, mas eu não vou fazer isso. E, em minha opinião, ela só saiu de casa mais cedo porque sabia que você levaria o café pra ela.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque é exatamente isso que você faz todas as vezes que brigam. Levanta mais cedo, prepara o café e tudo fica bem. Acho que dessa vez ela quis garantir que ainda vai sentir raiva de você por algum tempo.

- Isso é loucura.

- Por que você não vai até a sala dela e tenta uma abordagem diferente?

Os olhos de Rony se iluminaram e ele saiu apressado da sala sem nem ao menos agradecer a idéia de Harry. Seu trabalho era tão diferente do da esposa que muitas vezes ele esquecia que trabalhavam no mesmo prédio.

Chegou ao Departamento e só então se lembrou de que era naquele dia que Hermione começaria como chefe da seção. Recompôs a aparência e cuidou de não parecer afobado para não constrangê-la diante de todos.

Ela não tinha secretária. Não gostava que ninguém tentasse organizar suas coisas, e cuidava de sua agenda pessoalmente. A porta do escritório estava aberta e a mulher ajeitava alguns detalhes em sua nova sala.

Havia mudado a cor das paredes, antes tão austera, para um tom pastel de amarelo. Os móveis estavam impecavelmente limpos, com um vaso de flor decorando uma mesa de canto. No chão, um tapete com desenhos geométricos e diante da mesa da mulher, duas poltronas confortáveis de veludo caramelo.

Era tudo perfeito e combinava decididamente com a personalidade dela. Rony não conseguiu deixar de invejar a sorte da esposa em trabalhar num lugar tão arrumado e confortável, enquanto o Departamento de Aurores era uma verdadeira confusão de papéis, fotos de bruxos procurados, pergaminhos e relatórios espalhados pelas mesas, cadeiras e até dentro do armário de casaco.

Quando Hermione viu o marido parado na porta da sala, apenas falou sem entusiasmo:

- Bom dia!

- Oi! Linda sua sala!

- Obrigada – respondeu ainda como se estivesse entediada – Precisa de alguma coisa do departamento?

- Não, só queria saber se está bem. Você saiu de casa sem falar nada.

- Estou sim, só vim mais cedo porque hoje é meu primeiro dia como chefe e preciso dar exemplo de dedicação e pontualidade. - ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e massageou a própria nuca em seguida, suspirando, antes de continuar – Agora sem querer ser rude, querido, eu preciso terminar isso aqui.

- Sim, claro! Vou deixar você trabalhar. – respondeu insatisfeito, mas antes de sair tornou a perguntar – Você tem certeza que está bem? Parece tão cansada!

- Sim, Ronald. Eu estou ótima! Fui dormir depois das 2 da manhã porque briguei com o legume insensível com quem eu tive a infelicidade de me casar e levantei às 5 da manhã pra estar aqui no serviço. São quase onze horas e até agora eu não tomei café, além de ter mudado esses móveis de lugar mais de vinte vezes e ainda não estou satisfeita com o jeito que ficaram. Ou seja, meu dia está exatamente do jeito que eu gosto! Agora vá cuidar do seu serviço que eu preciso cuidar do meu!

Ela levantou da cadeira e com um gesto de varinha tocou Rony da sala, que ouviu a porta bater atrás de si assim que alcançou o corredor.

- E aí? Deu certo? – perguntou Harry assim que o amigo voltou para o departamento.

- Certo? Ela quase me espancou. Agora eu voltei a ser o legume insensível de antes! Não sei mais o que fazer!

- Ah, cara, deixa quieto. Hoje o dia vai ser muito tenso para ela. É só isso. A noite, você chega, faz uma massagem especial e ela vai ficar uma seda com você. Agora desencana que temos umas casas para checar. Atividade criminosa ligada a feitiçaria pesada.

Rony pegou o relatório e seguiu o companheiro de serviço, aparatando no local indicado. Passou a tarde inteira e o começo da noite na missão. Quando voltou para o Ministério, passou em frente a sala de Hermione, mas ela já havia saído.

Tratou de aparatar em casa o mais rápido possível, mas encontrou o lugar às escuras e sem nenhum sinal de que a esposa pudesse ter passado por ali antes dele. Não sabia onde procurá-la e optou por esperar em casa. Tomou seu banho, colocou os pijamas e os chinelos de quarto e sentou na cama com um relatório para revisar para o dia seguinte.

Hermione chegou quase duas horas depois dele, e fazia forças para não demonstrar o contentamento que sentia. Cumprimentou-o de qualquer jeito e correu para o banho. Saiu do chuveiro depois de um banho de mais de meia hora e vestia a velha camisola de flanela, nada charmosa, porém muito confortável.

Rony tentou não se irritar com o pouco caso com que a esposa o estava tratando desde a noite anterior e tratou de puxar assunto:

- Onde estava? Parece mais animada agora.

- Estava com sua irmã, mas acho melhor não falar nesse assunto, já que você não gosta nem um pouco dele.

- Não é que eu não goste do assunto, amor – contemporizou – é só que acho que Harry e Gina, assim como nós, são muito novos para ter um filho. Quanto mais dois.

- Bom, não vou perder meu tempo tentando fazer você enxergar o quanto está sendo ridículo, mas Gina está feliz e saudável. E nós fizemos muitas compras para o bebê.

Rony tentava ainda não se entusiasmar com a gravidez da irmã, que ele considerava imprudente, mas não resistiu e perguntou:

- Ela já sabe o que é?

Hermione olhou o marido com mais desprezo ainda, querendo puni-lo pelo desinteresse inicial, e respondeu:

- Nós duas temos nossos palpites. Agora boa noite, amanhã eu vou pro Ministério às seis e meia.

Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Rony e virou para o lado, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente.

O auror sentiu-se menos tenso, pois mesmo que tenha sido na bochecha, um beijo é sempre um beijo e ele não teria que dormir no sofá mais uma noite. Isso, decididamente, era um bom sinal.

Hermione levantou cedo para se arrumar e Rony acordou junto dela. Tinha certeza que as coisas começariam a melhorar entre eles se ele pudesse ao menos acompanhar a esposa ao serviço. Ele se arrumou rápido, enquanto ela preparava um café. Enquanto ele comia, ela entrou no banheiro, se arrumou e foi procurar um lenço de seda para prender os cabelos bem mais rebeldes naquela manhã.

Rony entrou no banheiro da suíte para escovar os dentes e saiu logo em seguida, segurando uma espécie de termômetro na mão, comentando com a esposa, que acabava de prender a ponta do laço próxima à nuca:

- Que divertido! Eu adoro esses aparelhinhos que os trouxas inventam para medir o tempo. Mione, dois tracinhos é tempo bom ou ruim?

Hermione virou subitamente e vendo o que o marido segurava, ficou pálida. _Ele havia falado DOIS tracinhos? _

Quando se recuperou do susto, ela atravessou o quarto com passos rápidos, tomou o "termômetro" da mão do marido e examinou, com cuidado, onde estavam os tracinhos que ele havia mencionado. Vendo que ele não havia se confundido, ela olhou magoada para ele e respondeu, antes de aparatar, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Dois tracinhos, Ronald, significa _**tempestade**_!


	3. O Primeiro Equívoco

**O primeiro equívoco**

- Eu to dizendo, cara! Ela brigou comigo só porque hoje ia chover.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido, Rony – disse Harry incrédulo com a atitude da amiga. – A Hermione não seria tão irracional assim. Mesmo porque o dia está lindo.

- Eu sei. Mas o pior você ainda não sabe: ela não veio trabalhar. Passei no escritório dela e a secretária me informou que ela havia mandado uma coruja dizendo que não viria hoje.

- É o segundo dia como chefe do departamento e ela falta?

- Estranho, não é? E eu fiquei lá agüentando o olhar irônico daquela estagiária como quem diz: "coitadinho, nem sabe onde a própria esposa está".

Harry andou até a lareira pensando em como ajudar o amigo. Talvez a pressão do novo serviço estivesse estressando Hermione?

- E se você desse um tempo a ela? – sugeriu Harry. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil agüentar ela te ignorando ou explodindo por qualquer coisa, mas das duas uma: ou ela se acostuma com a pressão do novo cargo ou vai ver que está magoando você.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e decidiu seguir o conselho do amigo. Deu o tempo que Hermione precisava. E teve a pior semana de sua vida. Pior até do que quando foi caçar horcruxes ao lado dela e de Harry.

O humor da mulher não melhorou e ela parecia um explosivim, tendo ataques a toda hora. Uma hora era porque Rony havia atrasado para o jantar, outra porque ele leu o Profeta Diário antes dela e um dos mais graves quando ele deixou os chinelos virados para baixo.

Hermione sempre o acusava de insensível, caia no choro e o colocava para fora do quarto. E nada do que ele fez foi suficiente para aplacar o cansaço e a raiva da morena.

Depois de sete dias de tentativas, incluindo flores, cafés da manhã na cama (que ela sempre se recusava a comer) e presentes, Rony percebeu que aquela situação iria acabar com seu casamento e, após uma outra conversa séria com Harry, chamou a esposa para sair.

Ela aceitou de bom grado, arrumou-se e acompanhou o marido a um restaurante que ambos gostavam muito, fora do centro agitado de Londres.

Durante o jantar, Rony tocou no assunto que tanto o estava incomodando, do jeito mais sutil que conseguiu:

- Sabe, amor, faz tempo que a gente não fica assim, não é?

A mulher, que levava uma taça de vinho aos lábios, interrompeu o movimento para encará-lo curiosa.

- É, desse jeito tranqüilo, em paz. E eu notei que você está meio diferente...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Hermione, controlando os nervos.

Ela tinha consciência de que andava meio irritadiça nos últimos dias. E Rony era o principal alvo de seus ataques. Mas seus hormônios estavam descontrolados, e guardar aquele segredo só entre Gina e ela, era peso demais para carregar. Ainda não havia encontrado uma forma de contar a Rony, explicar a ele que havia sido um acidente, e pensou que aquele jantar poderia ser a oportunidade que tanto esperava. Mas alguma coisa no tom de voz com que ele se dirigia a ela parecia indicar que ele já sabia, ou ao menos desconfiava de algo. .

- Eu andei conversando com o Harry – continuou ele – e acho que sei o que está acontecendo com você.

A cor sumiu do rosto da jovem. Será que Gina havia contado ao marido o seu segredo? E mesmo se tivesse, Harry não tinha o direito de se meter na vida deles. Não daquele jeito indiscreto. Ela torceu os dedos debaixo da mesa, nervosa.

- E o que você acha? – perguntou firmando a voz, disfarçando o nó na garganta que parecia aumentar.

- Se eu puder ser sincero, acho que você deveria abrir mão disso.

Hermione fechou os olhos, querendo acreditar que o marido não havia dito aquilo. Abriu os olhos de novo, já com aquele mesmo brilho magoado de antes e o encarou, com uma expressão dura e ofendida.

- Não me leve a mal, amor. Só estou pensando no seu bem e no bem do nosso casamento – ele continuou.

- E você acha que isso vai destruir o nosso casamento?

- Claro que vai! Pensa bem, Mione. Olha como você está? E isso porque é só o começo. Imagina daqui uns meses? Vai ficar insuportável a situação. Agora, que tem pouco tempo, você pode abrir mão sem grandes conseqüências e deixar para pensar nisso de novo só daqui uns anos.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso daqui uns anos, seu... seu estúpido! Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas! Já pensou que isso pode ser o que eu sempre quis na minha vida?

- Querida, acalme-se! Não estou pedindo nada demais...

- Nada demais? – interrompeu-o levantando da mesa, jogando o guardanapo sobre o prato ainda cheio de comida e levantando a voz de modo que todos os presentes puderam ouvi-la. – Se você não pode ficar feliz com isso, é sinal que não me ama do jeito que diz amar! Eu pensei que te conhecia, Ronald Billius Weasley. Mas agora vejo que você não é só um legume insensível, mas também um grande porco egoísta.

Ela correu para fora do restaurante e aparatou antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir. Quando percebeu o que havia acontecido, jogou um dinheiro qualquer sobre a mesa e aparatou atrás da esposa.

Mas para sua infelicidade, mais uma vez ela não voltara para casa. Preocupado com o estado em que ela estava ao deixar o restaurante, foi de casa em casa, passando pela casa dos sogros, depois na Toca e finalmente a encontrando na casa de Harry e Gina.

Foi a ruiva que abriu a porta quando ele tocou a campainha. E quando viu o irmão parado na soleira, com cara de cachorro abandonado, tratou de enxotá-lo do jeito mais rude possível.

- Se veio atrás da Mione, perdeu seu tempo. Ela já deixou claro que não quer ver você. E se é pra ser sincera, eu também não. Portanto, trate de sumir daqui.

- Eu não vou embora até falar com a minha esposa.

- Ótimo! Então durma na calçada, pois na minha casa você não entra!

Ela bateu a porta e Rony só conseguiu ouvi-la murmurando um feitiço de imperturbabilidade. Mesmo que ele chamasse todos os gigantes das montanhas para sapatear ali, ninguém lá dentro ouviria.

E ele não teve o que fazer a não ser voltar para casa de cabeça baixa e ombros curvados.

O dia seguinte foi o mais penoso no Departamento. Harry não foi trabalhar porque acompanharia Gina ao medibruxo que cuidava da gravidez da jovem. Entediado e aborrecido, Rony arrumou diversas maneiras de passar perto da sala de Hermione, mas a porta estava sempre fechada.

Quando conseguiu ver a porta aberta, aproximou-se com cautela e percebeu que ela não estava sozinha. Conversava com a secretária e a instruía a mandar todas as suas correspondências para a casa de seus pais, onde ela pretendia ficar por uns tempos.

Ele sentiu o coração doer mais do que nunca e voltou abatido para o Departamento, onde um grande rolo de pergaminho havia sido entregue em sua mesa.

Sentou-se abatido e desenrolou o papel, lendo cada linha duas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade. Mas a letra inclinada do Ministro da Magia era inconfundível.

_Prezado Ronald B. Weasley,_

_Tendo em vista seu excelente desempenho como auror e seu visível interesse em sempre aprimorar seus conhecimentos, o Ministério da Magia o convida para representar a Inglaterra na Conferência Internacional de Combate à Arte das Trevas, a se realizar dentro de uma semana na sede da Confederação Francesa dos Bruxos, em Paris._

_Peço-lhe, gentilmente, que preencha a ficha de inscrição em anexo e remeta ao endereço sub-escrito para confirmar sua participação._

_Após o evento, que durará duas semanas com palestras e workshops, o senhor deve procurar Jean Michel Tryev que lhe dará mais informações sobre os planos do Ministério._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Kingsley Shackelbolt_

_Ministro da Magia_

Ele não podia acreditar no que lia. Aquele evento era o mais esperado por todos os aurores, e apenas um de cada país era selecionado. Nunca pensou que tivesse alguma chance, sendo colega de trabalho de Harry James Potter.

Preencheu a ficha o mais depressa possível e a enviou, temeroso de que o Ministro percebesse que havia cometido um engano e tirasse dele a oportunidade tão desejada.

A euforia com o curso passou no instante em que pensou que, se Hermione não fosse tão cabeça-dura a ponto de preferir aquele cargo estúpido no Ministério ao casamento dos dois, poderia viajar com ele para Paris.

Já fazia três dias que a esposa havia saído de casa, quando ele finalmente conseguiu algum tempo para conversar com Harry, embora o amigo se mostrasse arredio.

- Já lhe disse, Gina me proibiu de falar com você – explicava constrangido.

- Mas como ela pode saber se você falou comigo ou não? – rebatia Rony indignado.

- Não sei... Mas com ela nesse estado, eu não consigo mentir ou negar qualquer uma de suas vontades. Você tem notícias da Hermione?

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente, e olhou para o amigo como se esperasse que ele lhe desse tais notícias.

- Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara. Ela saiu lá de casa na manhã seguinte e não voltou mais. Eu até pergunto à Gina, mas ela diz que a minha intromissão na vida de vocês já causou problemas demais. E olha que eu nem sei o que fiz.

- Eu vou para Paris na próxima semana, Harry – soltou Rony mudando de assunto bruscamente. – Na convenção de aurores.

Harry olhou admirado para o amigo. Estava sinceramente feliz por ele e agradecia não ter sido chamado para o evento, pois assim poderia ficar mais tempo perto da esposa.

- Eu só queria falar com a Hermione antes de ir. Me despedir, sabe?

- Eu queria poder ajudar, cara.

- Sei disso. Mas acho que só tem um jeito de fazê-la falar comigo.

Rony não explicou a Harry o que faria a seguir, mas pegou uns papéis e saiu da sala, tomando o rumo do departamento em que a esposa trabalhava. A secretária de Hermione não estava, certamente teria ido despachar alguns documentos, de modo que ele se aproximou da porta, mas estancou quando ouviu a voz da irmã lá dentro.

- Ah, deixa de bobagem, Hermione. O Erick é ótimo! Você vai ficar encantada com ele.

- Mas, Gina, eu não sei. Ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem, depois dessa briga com seu irmão... Você acha mesmo que eu deva ir vê-lo?

- Lógico, quanto mais cedo fizer isso, melhor. E esquece o Rony. Ele é quem vai sair perdendo, e depois vai passar o resto da vida arrependido.

Rony não executou seu plano de falar com a esposa. Nem voltou ao departamento de aurores. Saiu dali e foi direto para casa.

Sua cabeça demorou a voltar ao lugar. Ouvira bem Hermione falar sobre um tal Erick, e sua irmã dando forças e mandando a amiga esquecê-lo. Não imaginava que a crise entre eles fosse tão séria a ponto de sua própria irmã já arrumar novos encontros para sua esposa. Porque, se ele bem se lembrava, Hermione ainda era SUA esposa.

Não dormiu aquela noite imaginando quem seria aquele tal de Erik. Algum colega do time de quadribol talvez, já que Hermione gostava tanto de jogadores? Abriu a última garrafa de vinho dos elfos que tinha em casa e bebeu-a inteira.

Na manhã seguinte teve a maior ressaca de sua vida. Ressaca da bebedeira e ressaca moral. As palavras de Gina ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça: _esquece o Rony, ele quem vai sair perdendo._

Com a cabeça latejando e os olhos brigando com a luminosidade, mal falou com Harry. Deixou o amigo cumprir a promessa que havia feito à mulher e se pôs a arrumar todos os papéis e documentos necessários à viagem que faria em dois dias.

E foi essa a única maneira que encontrou de não remoer o fracasso de seu casamento: enfiando a cara no trabalho. Foi o último a sair do departamento aquela noite e o primeiro a chegar no dia seguinte. Acatava todas as missões de última hora e se oferecia para preencher a papelada dos colegas.

Harry notou a mudança e, de certa forma, achou-a benéfica. Pelo menos Rony não tinha apelado pra uma fossa de bebedeira como ele havia visto acontecer com Harley, o rapaz das correspondências. Quando a mulher o abandonou, Harley passou a beber e dois meses depois foi despedido.

A vontade de Rony, na verdade, era fazer o mesmo que Harley. Mas a possibilidade de ir para o congresso lhe dava uma vaga esperança que longe de Londres, ele esqueceria Hermione, assim como ela já havia feito com ele.

Talvez os ares de Paris lhe fizessem bem e quando ele voltasse, duas semanas depois, poderia muito bem conversar com ela de um jeito civilizado e eles acertariam a situação, na presença de um advogado se fosse necessário.

Antes de partir, pensou em deixar uma carta para Hermione, mas desistiu e sequer se despediu de Harry. Como imaginava, Paris era uma cidade incrivelmente bela e parecia, de um jeito que ele não soube explicar, bem mais quente e aconchegante do que a fria Londres.

No centro de convenções do Ministério da Magia francês as paredes eram enfeitadas com obras de arte e as cadeiras estofadas com o mais nobre veludo. A janela encantada da recepção dava vista para a Torre Eifel.

Em poucos instantes, entre os bruxos mais brilhantes de todos os países da Europa, Rony esqueceu seu drama pessoal e passou a absorver cada ensinamento passado ali, sem imaginar que em Londres as coisas haviam tomado um outro rumo.


	4. Incomunicável

**Incomunicável**

Na sala de espera do consultório do Dr. Erick, Hermione roía descontroladamente o canto de uma unha. Balançava a perna direita numa ansiedade sem tamanho. Gina, ao seu lado, nada falava. Aguardava com a amiga a primeira consulta com o obstetra que cuidaria da gravidez de ambas.

Vendo as outras grávidas da sala, a futura "mamãe de primeira viagem" se sentia muito desconfortável. Todas as mulheres estavam acompanhadas de seus maridos que, orgulhosos, se desdobravam em atenções. Alguns ofereciam água, outros ajeitavam as almofadas em que as esposas se encostavam e entre um agrado e outro, acariciavam-lhes as barrigas.

- Gina, eu não sei se estou preparada. Não para fazer isso sem o Rony – choramingou Hermione, nervosa.

- Deixa de bobagem, Mione! É super tranqüilo, você vai ver.

- Você diz isso porque o Harry sempre esteve com você! – disparou a morena, magoada de ter que passar pela primeira consulta com o obstetra sozinha.

A ruiva ia rebater, dizendo que Harry não pôde ir a várias consultas durante a gravidez de James, mas a porta do consultório se abriu e a secretária do medibruxo chamou:

- Srª Weasley, pode entrar, por favor.

Hermione olhou apreensiva a porta entreaberta e se levantou. Gina foi atrás para dar suporte à cunhada. Sabia que aquele momento era importante, e não deixaria Hermione vivê-lo sozinha.

- Boa tarde, Srª Weasley! – exclamou o médico, um senhor já de meia-idade e olhar bondoso. – Sente-se aqui para conversamos.

A jovem sentou na cadeira macia oferecida pelo Dr. Erick e logo se sentiu mais a vontade. O olhar paterno e o tom de voz ameno dele a deixaram menos tensa e ela falou do teste de farmácia, da comprovação com um teste no St. Mungus e dos sintomas que estava sentindo.

- Ótimo, então certamente não temos um alarme falso! – disse o médico bem animado. – Venha até aqui para eu examiná-la.

Deitada na maca indicada, Hermione viu o Dr. Erick erguer um pêndulo de cristal sobre sua barriga e o objeto começar a rodar e ganhar uma luz arroxeada, que ele explicou ser a união de vermelho e azul, as duas cores das energias que indicam o sexo do bebê. Como a gravidez de Hermione tinha apenas dois meses, essa informação ainda não ficava clara.

Ele ainda examinou a circunferência da barriga, traçou um mapa do posicionamento estelar no dia da concepção, o que, segundo ele, era fundamental para planejar o parto e voltou à mesa para receitar algumas poções e vitaminas.

- Aqui está, Srª Weasley. Peça a seu marido que também tome algumas dessas vitaminas. É bom que a saúde de todos na casa esteja em perfeito estado para não comprometer a saúde da mãe e do bebê.

Constrangida com o comentário do medibruxo, Hermione pensou que talvez fosse melhor se explicar, para o caso de ter que voltar ao consultório sem Rony novamente.

- Doutor, o meu marido... bem...

- Oh, sim! – interrompeu-a o medibruxo, dando um tapinha na própria testa. – Eu sou um completo esquecido! Sabia que tinha visto o seu sobrenome em algum lugar. Que insensível da minha parte. Seu marido representando o país numa convenção internacional e eu receitando comprimidos. Ah, mas de todo modo, certifique-se de que na volta, ele tome todos os remédios.

Hermione olhou atônita do médico para Gina e então para um exemplar do Profeta Diário sobre a mesa de canto do consultório. Na capa, uma foto bem recente de Rony com a manchete:

_**Ronald Weasley: o rosto da Inglaterra na Conferência de Aurores.**_

Lentamente a cor sumiu das bochechas da moça e ela sentiu a vista turvar. Quando se recuperou, estava deitada na cama do quarto de visitas da casa de Gina. A amiga entrava no aposento com uma bandeja e uma xícara de chá.

- Que bom que acordou. Harry já ia levá-la para o hospital.

- O que o médico disse, sobre o Ron...

- É, é verdade. Ele viajou ontem à noite – respondeu Gina carinhosamente.

Hermione tornou a se recostar nos travesseiros e suspirou fundo. Não era daquele jeito que ela havia imaginado que seria sua gravidez. Em seus sonhos, a vida inteira, o momento seria de festa e cumplicidade entre ela e Rony.

Agora ele não só pedira para ela abrir mão do filho, como tinha viajado sem se despedir. Magoada, ela afundou o rosto nas mãos e desatou a chorar, pedindo para que a cunhada a deixasse sozinha por alguns instantes.

Gina assentiu e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, a fim de preparar a mamadeira de James.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Harry, que arrumava a louça do jantar, assim que a esposa entrou no aposento.

- Está é extremamente nervosa, chorando muito. Esses dias não têm sido fáceis pra ela. Se o Rony não tivesse sido tão insensível e entendido que alguém na situação dela precisa de carinho...

Harry pensou em retrucar e dizer que Rony até tentou, mas Hermione se mostrou irredutível e preferiu ficar com o emprego a ficar com ele. Que o que a amiga precisava não era de carinho e sim de férias, apesar de ter começado no novo cargo há poucos dias. Mas não faria isso. Não com Gina grávida. Ela já tinha, normalmente, o temperamento forte e intempestivo. Com os hormônios fazendo festa dentro dela, Harry preferia brigar com um rabo-córneo húngaro de mau humor.

Continuou guardando a louça e só então atentou para um detalhe:

- Gina, não me leve a mal, mas eu queria entender por que você trouxe a Mione aqui pra casa. Não que eu não goste da presença dela aqui, mas não teria sido melhor levá-la pra casa dos pais? Você pode se sobrecarregar, tem o James, o novo bebê, as coisas da casa...

- Eu só a trouxe pra cá porque nossa casa fica bem mais perto do consultório do Dr. Erick do que a casa dos pais dela – respondeu a moça em tom displicente.

- Você foi ao Dr. Erick hoje e não me avisou? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você se sentiu mal?

- Calma, querido! Eu estou ótima e você tem a tabela de todas as minhas consultas médicas até depois do parto. Eu só fui acompanhar a Mione.

- Ah, ufa, menos mal, por um momento eu pensei... – mas ele interrompeu a própria fala quando compreendeu o que aquilo significava. – Como assim, acompanhar a Mione? Ela está grávida também?

Havia tanto espanto na expressão de Harry que Gina não conteve uma risada.

- Querido, em que planeta você vive? Será que não notou que Hermione ficou tão mudada quanto eu quando fiquei na gravidez do James?

- Notei, mas com o cargo novo eu pensei que era apenas estresse – justificou-se.

- Ah, antes fosse. Pelo menos ela e Rony não teriam brigado. Se bem que eu não sei se aceitaria ficar com uma pessoa que me pedisse para abrir mão do meu próprio filho.

- Do que você está falando? – indagou Harry estupefato.

- Oras, daquela noite em que a Hermione apareceu aqui super nervosa e chateada. Ela saiu para jantar com o Rony, achando que iam se acertar, e ele pediu que ela abrisse mão da criança para poder ficar com ele.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Ele conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que aquela atitude seria impensável para ele. Quando o ruivo finalmente se acertou com Hermione, no fim da guerra, vivia fazendo planos de casamento e filhos. Eles estavam casados quase que o mesmo tempo que Harry e Gina e só não tiveram um filho antes porque Rony sempre pensou que, para a esposa, a carreira fosse mais importante.

Harry estava chocado. Não com a história que a esposa havia contado, mas com o tamanho da confusão criada, indiretamente, por ele. Engoliu em seco e coçou nervosamente a cabeça.

- Amor, olha só, senta aqui do meu lado – começou sem graça, procurando o melhor jeito de explicar a real situação para a esposa e, quem sabe com a ajuda dela, conseguir consertar as coisas. – Naquela noite o Rony não pediu que a Mione abrisse mão do bebê. Ele nem sabe que ela está grávida.

Aos poucos, Harry contou todos os mal entendidos dos últimos dias e no final, ao invés de uma solução, a única coisa que ouviu da esposa não foi nada animadora:

- Harry James Potter, você pode ter sobrevivido a Voldemort não sei quantas vezes, mas se a Mione souber a confusão que você causou dando conselhos inúteis ao meu irmão, ela acaba com você, mesmo que tenha feito 7 mil horcruxes.

Harry ficou sozinho na cozinha observando a esposa subir os degraus bem devagar, levando uma mamadeira para o filho, que dormia no quarto decorado com pomos de ouro.

Ele não se sentia tão culpado assim. Rony e Hermione eram mestres em mal entendidos. A única culpa de Harry era não ter prestado atenção e associado os "sintomas" de Hermione aos mesmos de Gina. Além dos conselhos, que inegavelmente foram dados com as melhores intenções.

De todo modo, tentaria reverter o quadro e estabeleceu como meta para o dia seguinte escrever a Rony contando sobre a gravidez de Hermione e tentar fazer os dois se acertarem.

Hermione conseguiu licença do trabalho por uma semana e ficaria com seus pais, apesar da insistência da cunhada e da sogra, que agora já sabia do novo neto que estava para chegar, de que a jovem ficasse com elas.

Ela negava veementemente, pois queria distância de tudo que lhe lembrasse o marido e lhe provocasse tanta saudade e solidão.

Harry chegou cedo ao Ministério e foi conversar com seus supervisores para pegar o endereço do evento. Precisava mandar uma coruja urgente para Rony.

- Sinto muito, Potter – disse Jack Stwart, um bruxo que cuidava dos treinamentos de novos aurores. – A convenção é fechada para qualquer comunicação externa. Um meio de evitar que repórteres e espiões descubram alguma coisa.

- Então o jeito vai ser esperar que ele retorne daqui duas semanas? – indagou Harry, sem esconder a urgência na voz.

- Bem, tecnicamente seriam duas semanas. Mas o Ministério inscreveu o Weasley no Curso de Aperfeiçoamento em Interrogatórios Mágicos. Ele só volta para a Inglaterra daqui a três meses.

A boca de Harry abriu involuntariamente. Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar do pensamento o que isso representaria para Hermione e para toda a harmonia familiar.

Vendo o estado do jovem auror, Stwart perguntou:

- Desculpe a indiscrição, Potter, mas qual assunto você tem para tratar com o Weasley que é tão urgente?

- É um assunto de família. A esposa dele, você a conhece, do Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, está grávida.

- Que hora para isso acontecer! – exclamou o bruxo. – Mas não há como quebrar o protocolo e comunicá-lo. Se a convenção fosse aqui, até conseguiríamos dar um jeito. Mas em Paris é tudo muito diferente. E agora ele só volta mesmo depois do curso.

Harry se jogou na cadeira desolado. Não havia nada a ser feito a não ser esperar. Três longos e difíceis meses. Pensando no quanto o início da gravidez de Gina tinha sido complicado, ele imaginou que Hermione sofreria muito naqueles meses. E com o coração apertado, jurou que jamais daria conselhos a ninguém novamente.


	5. Três Longos Meses  Visão de Hermione

**Três longos meses**

A reação de Hermione ao saber que Rony não passaria apenas duas semanas em Paris foi muito pior do que Harry imaginou. Ele ensaiou bem a conversa que teria com ela, falaria do curso que o amigo faria na França e depois iria explicar que tudo não passava de um mal entendido.

Mas ele não teve tempo de explicar nada depois da notícia, pois a jovem sentiu-se mal e reclamou de uma agoniante dor no baixo-ventre, que a deixou internada no St. Mungus por uma semana em observação.

Era um princípio de aborto e o Dr. Erick foi bem claro quando saiu do quarto ocupado pela morena: nada de aborrecimentos nem emoções fortes de qualquer natureza.

Harry e Gina se sentiram de pés e mãos atados e optaram por esperar a recuperação total de Hermione para poder lhe contar a verdade sobre o marido.

Quando voltou para a casa dos pais, Hermione decidiu fazer terapia. Precisava aprender a lidar com a gravidez sozinha e com tudo que a vida de "mãe solteira" iria lhe impor. E fazia parte do tratamento que ela sublimasse a mágoa que sentia do marido.

Apesar de estar sofrendo muito, ela foi aos poucos transformando a mágoa em uma espécie de dor resignada. Seu semblante foi ficando cada vez mais triste e eram raras as ocasiões em que ela sorria.

Apesar disso, não descuidou da gravidez hora nenhuma. Alimentava-se bem, tomava todas as poções indicadas pelo médico, fazia os repousos recomendados e os exercícios de respiração e alongamento.

Continuava a freqüentar a Toca, embora aparecesse apenas aos domingos e ficava menos de uma hora. Quem a encontrava mais era Gina que a esperava na saída do trabalho para fazerem compras para as crianças.

Elas ainda não sabiam o sexo dos bebês, e por isso tratavam de escolher as peças mais neutras que encontravam. Os passeios eram sempre divertidos e Hermione se mostrava uma companhia bastante atenciosa e bem disposta, apesar de ainda não se sentir totalmente bem.

O cansaço excessivo e a sonolência dos primeiros meses, mais a ameaça de aborto espontâneo fizeram Hermione pedir afastamento do cargo de chefe do Departamento. E foi com muito alívio que ela viu sua petição ser atendida pelo Ministro.

Voltou a ser apenas mais uma funcionária, com a devida redução no salário, mas estava tranqüila quanto à sua saúde. As outras duas bruxas que dividiam a sala com ela receberam-na de volta com carinho e se mostravam bastante preocupadas com a futura mamãe.

O terceiro mês chegou trazendo um presente para os amigos e parentes. Hermione deixou a tristeza e a melancolia de lado. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão calma, resignada e até mesmo feliz.

Os sobrinhos e o afilhado ficavam lhe rodeando o tempo todo e por mais que a Srª. Weasley ralhasse com eles para deixá-la em paz, ela não se chateava.

- Não se preocupe, vovó Molly – dizia ela para a sogra, usando a nova forma de tratamento que vinha lhe dispensando nos últimos dias – Nós vamos ler uma estória e depois vamos tomar um belo sorvete de chocolate com calda de caramelo.

As crianças davam vivas e corriam para a sala, jogando-se ao chão sobre as almofadas macias da Toca à espera da estória que a Tia Mione leria daquela vez.

- Gina nunca teve essa paciência – Harry comentou com Gui, observando a esposa ficar ainda mais irritada com o passar dos meses – Parece que todos os hormônios dela são guerreiros.

Gui riu divertido com o comentário e respondeu:

- Acho que da nossa família, só o Rony teve sorte. A Fleur também foi difícil. Nunca, Harry, escute bem o que eu estou falando, nunca irrite uma veela grávida.

Eles continuaram vendo Hermione ler o livro _Contos Maravilhosos do Bruxo Bertoldo_, com James sentado sobre sua perna direita e o resto das crianças, Teddy, Victory e Fred, ouvindo cada palavra com total atenção.

Os momentos de leitura aconteciam todo domingo, após o almoço, de modo que as mulheres podiam ter um tempo de sossego para arrumar a cozinha e a bagunça da casa. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo a Srª. Weasley, gostava de perder a leitura.

A vida foi seguindo tranqüila, com Hermione freqüentando assiduamente as consultas com o Dr. Erick e tratando de paparicar o afilhado do melhor jeito possível.

Sua cabeceira ficou lotada de livros, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, sobre gravidez e ela colocava em prática tudo que aprendia.

- Estou dizendo, Gina. James precisa de toda atenção do mundo para não ficar com ciúmes do irmão e do primo.

- Isso é bobagem, Mione! Na minha casa somos sete irmãos e minha mãe nunca teve tempo de paparicar ninguém todas as vezes que ficou grávida.

- Bom, isso é verdade, mas de todo modo, agradar o James não vai ser nenhum sacrifício pra mim.

E entre as compras daquela tarde ela incluiu no seu carrinho uma bela vassoura de criança, apesar de saber que o afilhado mal aprendera a andar.

- Harry vai adorar isso! – comentou Gina enquanto tomavam um chá, já na cozinha da ruiva.

- Eu ainda não entendi como ele não comprou uma vassoura pro James ainda. Pensei que seria a primeira coisa que ele compraria.

- Também não entendi. Só sei que a primeira coisa que ele comprou quando eu disse que estava grávida da primeira vez foi um álbum de fotos.

E foi com essa revelação que Hermione sorriu, de verdade, desde que saiu do consultório do Dr. Erick na primeira consulta. E com o sorriso nos lábios, ela explicou para Gina que o presente que Harry mais havia gostado de ganhar foi um álbum com as fotos dos pais.

- É uma idéia interessante... – comentou por fim.

- O que é uma idéia interessante? Comprar um álbum pro seu filho? – perguntou a ruiva enquanto tirava uma fornada de bolinhos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate e servia ainda quentes para a cunhada.

- Vou fazer isso, um álbum de fotos. Não, melhor, vou fazer um diário. Colar todos os exames, receitas, as fotos que tirei desde que soube que estava grávida...

- Você tirou fotos suas? – perguntou Gina interrompendo Hermione.

- Sim, todas as semanas. Domingo de manhã eu me levanto, tomo banho e tiro uma fotografia. É foto trouxa mesmo, mas seria complicado revelar um filme bruxo. Você sabe que a substância utilizada é tóxica, né?

- Eu vou querer ver essas fotos. – comentou a ruiva.

Hermione tirou um envelope grande de dentro da bolsa e mostrou para a amiga todas as mudanças que ela notou ao longo dos quatro meses. O ventre que começava a despontar, formando uma bolinha discreta sob a camiseta, os seios que aumentaram desproporcionalmente, a curvatura da coluna que mudava para dar mais sustentação ao peso que se avolumava na barriga.

- Que legal isso, Mione. Eu nunca reparei em todas as mudanças assim, passo a passo, sabe? Fui levando a gravidez sem me preocupar com isso.

O olhar de Hermione ganhou um brilho diferente ao ouvir a cunhada falando. E só então é que Gina entendeu o motivo de todas aquelas fotos.

- Você não está fazendo isso por você, não é?

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e emendou:

- Será que eu sou completamente idiota por achar que a gente ainda tem alguma chance de ser uma família?

- Não, Mione. Você não é uma idiota. Eu também acredito nisso! – ajuntou Gina, levantando-se e dando um abraço na cunhada.

Hermione se despediu da cunhada e foi para casa descansar. No caminho, parou numa papelaria trouxa e comprou um belo álbum de capa laranja, decorado com leões de origami. As páginas do álbum eram cor de vinho e ela imaginou que nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Mais grifinório. Como ela, como Rony e certamente como o filho que teriam.

Chegou em casa e desatou a escrever ns páginas escuras com uma tinta dourada. Colava as fotos, as receitas do Dr. Erick e ao lado de tudo escrevia algum comentário sobre o que sentiu na hora ou depois.

Quando terminou o álbum e se certificou que teria filme na máquina fotográfica para a foto da próxima semana, sentiu uma coisa estranha. Sua barriga, já bem visível, formou um calombo no lado esquerdo e ela se sentou assustada gritando pela mãe.

A Srª. Granger entrou correndo no quarto e encontrou a filha rindo, meio descontrolada. A mão na barriga e o olhar encantado explicaram tudo para a mulher que veio se sentar ao lado da filha e levou a mão ao mesmo lugar que Hermione tocava.

- Já chutou? – perguntou-lhe, com olhar de avó orgulhosa.

- Já, e isso é tão bom! – respondeu emocionada, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas coradas.

- Agora você tem certeza que vai ser mãe, não é? Foi assim comigo também. Eu não acreditei até você se manifestar aqui dentro de mim.

Hermione deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe e ficou ouvindo as histórias que ela contava da gravidez. Riu divertida quando soube que o primeiro chute foi dado dentro de uma livraria.

- Acho que você queria sair logo para ler todos aqueles livros – riu-se a Srª. Granger e dando um beijo na testa da filha falou: – Agora é melhor você descansar. Tome um banho e vá se deitar porque amanhã você tem que se levantar cedo para trabalhar.

A jovem concordou e quando foi se deitar, ainda com os cabelos molhados, não custou a adormecer. Teve um sonho tranqüilo, em que ela, Rony e o neném passeavam por Hogsmeade. O ruivo empurrava o carrinho que estava coberto com uma manta cor-de-rosa.

Ela acordou particularmente bem na manhã seguinte. O sonho foi como um bálsamo e ela foi para o serviço sem preocupações. No final da tarde ela teria uma consulta com o obstetra. Ele tentaria ver o sexo do bebê, embora Hermione pensasse não ser mais preciso.

Ria de si mesma, tão incrédula na adolescência em relação às artes divinatórias, agora acreditava num sonho. Na verdade o que ela esperava é que se realmente tivesse adivinhado o sexo do bebê, aquele sonho seria a prova de que tudo ficaria bem entre Rony e ela.

Às 17 horas, seguiu com Gina para o consultório médico. A ruiva havia passado pelo mesmo procedimento no mês anterior e sabia, desde então, que esperava outro menino.

- Albus Severus, Hermione. Você acredita? Albus Severus! Não que ambos não tenham sido grandes bruxos, mas pelas calças de Merlim, o Harry quer que o filho dele seja motivo de piada!

- Ah, não é para tanto, Gina – respondeu Hermione ansiosa, vigiando a porta do consultório – Os dois nomes já foram incluídos no livro História Revisada da Magia, que foi adotado em Hogwarts a partir deste ano. Quando os meninos entrarem na escola o nome vai ser muito famoso.

- Tudo bem, mas ele tinha que colocar os dois nomes juntos? – choramingou a ruiva – O James é James Sirius Potter. Agora Albus Severus Potter. Se tivermos uma filha ele vai colocar o que na coitada? Minerva Lílian? Lílian Molly?

Hermione riu do desespero da cunhada. Realmente Harry não tinha um bom gosto para nomes. Mas ela daria um jeito de conseguir um apelido legal para o sobrinho assim que ele nascesse. Algo como Sev, talvez.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a porta do consultório se abriu e chegou a vez de Hermione confirmar o seu "destino". Sim, destino, porque era essa sensação que ela tinha dentro de si. E foi exatamente o que ela escreveu naquela manhã, no álbum laranja.

Entrou na sala, acompanhada da cunhada, e após os cumprimentos de praxe foi para a maca. O obstetra chegou com o pêndulo de cristal e o posicionou sobre a barriga da moça, da mesma forma como havia feito na primeira consulta.

A pedra começou a mudar sua tonalidade e a girar, ficando novamente muito roxa. Hermione chegou a temer que não fosse possível ainda indicar se ela teria um menino ou uma menina, mas logos seus temores passaram. As cores que formavam o tom arroxeado do cristal começaram a se separar. O azul foi ficando cada vez mais claro até que só sobrou um pêndulo que irradiava uma luz vermelha intensa.

- Oras, vejam só, teremos uma menina em breve! – disse o sempre animado Dr. Erick.

Gina sorriu com uma felicidade genuína, pontuada de uma inveja saudável. Quase toda mulher sonha em ter uma filha e a ruiva em breve teria dois meninos.

Hermione olhava fascinada aquela luz a avermelhar-lhe as feições e sorriu, o peito estufado de orgulho, amor e esperança.

Pensava que Rony não resistiria ao encanto de uma ruivinha de cabelos fofos e sorriso inocente correndo pela casa. Sem saber que o marido também pensava que seria difícil resistir aos encantos, mas de uma morena que de inocente não tinha nada.


	6. Três Longos Meses Visão de Rony

Três Longos Meses – visão de Rony

Quando soube que seu destino na França não se limitaria às duas semanas da convenção, Rony se desesperou. Queria mandar uma coruja para avisar a família. Queria escrever para Hermione, explicar que não tivera escolha. Mas não lhe foi permitido nem uma coisa ou outra.

Não abriria mão do curso de especialização oferecido pelo Ministério para não se indispor com ninguém. Mas sentia-se angustiado a cada aula.

Todas as noites sonhava com Hermione. Ela chorava, acusava-o de insensível e depois ria nos braços de um jogador de quadribol. Dizia que Rony era patético e que sua viagem só facilitou as coisas para ela.

Outras noites, a mulher aparecia segurando uma enorme goles enrolada numa trouxa de panos cor-de-rosa. Quando Rony chegava perto, ela atirava a goles contra ele e dizia que ele nunca havia sido um bom goleiro. Que deixava tudo passar e que era por isso que eles estavam brigando.

Ele nunca entendia esses sonhos, só sabia que levantava mal-humorado e ia para o curso sem se dirigir a ninguém.

A única pessoa que conseguia lhe arrancar algumas palavras era a auror espanhola Julia García de Gusman. A auror era bastante determinada, prestava mais atenção às aulas do que ele e invariavelmente soltava comentários inteligentes.

Tinha a pele cor de jambo e os cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Os olhos, dois globos negros e brilhantes, eram emoldurados por um par de óculos moderno, com armação de metal preto e algumas pedrinhas discretas que davam um charme todo especial ao conjunto.

Aparecia sempre de jeans escuro e camisas claras, botas de camurça pra fora da calça e cintos coloridos que marcavam sua cintura com um ar jovial e despojado.

Todos os aurores admiravam a beleza e inteligência da jovem. Ela havia estudado em Beauxbattons e seu francês era impecável. Também falava inglês, chinês, italiano, serêiaco e algumas línguas de povos mágicos extintos.

Acostumada a lutar por tudo o que queria na vida, a bruxa espanhola, vinda de uma família de trouxas, se encantou com o homem mais difícil do curso. Rony simbolizava para ela mais uma tarefa a ser cumprida e ela se jogou de cabeça para quebrar a frieza do ruivo.

- Não gostou da aula de hoje? – perguntou a morena se aproximando de Rony no intervalo para o almoço.

O ruivo comia sem prestar atenção ao que estava em seu prato. A única correspondência que chegava dentro do curso era a que trazia os jornais dos respectivos países de cada integrante, e Rony devorava o Profeta Diário para tentar achar qualquer informação sobre Hermione ter assumido seu romance com o tal Erick.

- Hum? – resmungou ele, olhando para a moça que, sem cerimônia nenhuma já havia se sentado a sua frente.

- Eu disse que você não gostou da aula. Passou o tempo todo com o olhar perdido.

- Você também não deve ter gostado, para perder seu tempo vigiando para onde eu olho, imagino que o assunto tenha sido um porre.

Sem dar espaço para que ela continuasse a conversa, voltou sua atenção para o jornal. Mas a morena não se deu por vencida. Puxou o Profeta Diário da mão de Rony e perguntou, passando os olhos pelas manchetes:

- O que tem de tão interessante aqui que não tem nas aulas? Ou em mim?

Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa para lhe devolver o jornal. Havia calculado cada movimento e se certificou que a ação o havia deixado encabulado. Sua blusa estava displicentemente aberta e deixava ver pelo decote, o colo moreno e bem torneado.

- Notícias da minha esposa – disse baixando os olhos, desconcertado.

- Ah, você é casado. – disse fingindo decepção – Isso é um pecado. Alguém assim, como você, deveria ser proibido de casar. Deveriam lhe transformar em algo como patrimônio da humanidade.

Ela riu do próprio comentário e Rony a achou demasiadamente fútil. Era uma auror brilhante, mas tanto oferecimento não fazia seu estilo. Era da timidez de Hermione que ele gostava.

Levantou-se incomodado e, pedindo licença de um jeito rude, saiu do refeitório e foi para seu alojamento. Guardou o jornal sob a cama e se deitou um pouco para descansar.

A primeira semana no curso de Interrogatório Mágico pareceu a Rony uma constante, apenas diferenciada pelo conteúdo das aulas e pelo lugar que ele escolhia para se sentar no refeitório.

O cardápio era sempre o mesmo, o Profeta Diário era entregue pragmaticamente no mesmo horário e a inconveniente auror espanhola insistia em lhe amolar.

Depois de tanta insistência, ela conseguiu arrancar-lhe um sorriso com um comentário muito peculiar sobre os métodos ensinados na aula do dia.

- Até parece que na hora do interrogatório eu vou servir água pra vilão. Se quiserem que eu sirva alguma coisa, que me arrumem um litro de veneno. Aí sim, eu sirvo com gelo e um guarda-chuvinha de papel.

Ela realmente parecia ser do tipo que não tem a menor paciência para lidar com quem está errado. Assim como ele.

Mais uma semana, e a companhia dela já não lhe causava tanto incômodo e eles faziam todas as refeições juntos. Nos dias que se seguiram, os sonhos com Hermione diminuíram de intensidade e em algumas raras ocasiões ele até esquecia da esposa.

Quando se lembrava, dizia para si mesmo:

- Deixa ela pra lá, Ronald. Ela que fique com o Erick.

Nesses momentos, se desdobrava em atenções com a auror, que sendo esperta como era já havia compreendido o problema enfrentado pelo ruivo inglês. Soltava comentários propositais, sempre acompanhados de dissimulados pedidos de desculpa e não se importou de, na última semana do curso, enfeitiçar a edição do Profeta Diário, alterando uma notícia da Coluna Social. Onde antes se falava do noivado do goleiro do Wimbourne Wasps, Vladimir Crosser, com a fazendeira criadora de pégasus, Hellen Lairs agora aparecia escrito:

_**Goleiro do Wimbourne Wasps, Erick Crosser, formaliza seu noivado com membro do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia**_

_A bruxidade feminina inglesa está de "luto" desde o anúncio do noivado do goleiro mais cobiçado de todos os tempos, Erick Crosser. O galã de 1,90 de altura e belos olhos verdes formalizou seu noivado com uma funcionária do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia._

_Segundo fontes internas, ele não quis revelar o nome da sortuda, pois ela terminou um relacionamento conturbado recentemente e ele não quer que o nome dela seja envolvido em escândalos._

_O casamento está previsto para o inverno, estação mais romântica na opinião do goleiro, e a lua-de-mel será nos Alpes Suíços, numa estação de esqui bastante tradicional._

Rony leu a notícia umas vinte vezes para se certificar de que seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Pensava que, depois de tanto procurar aquela informação, talvez sua imaginação o estivesse enganando.

Mas as palavras estavam ali, e a foto do goleiro mostrava o quanto ele era atraente. O comentário indiscreto de Julia só piorou a situação. Parando atrás de Rony, como se ainda não tivesse lido a matéria, ela apenas falou:

- Uau, esse goleiro é o sonho de consumo de qualquer bruxa!

Deu-lhe as costas e saiu rebolando discretamente, confiante de que um par de olhos azuis a seguia com uma impressão indignada. E estava certa nisso, Rony a fuzilava com os olhos.

Será que até ela, que até então não lhe dera sossego um só instante naquele curso também se interessaria pelo seu "rival"?

Passou o resto da tarde amargurado e nem a indicação para o prêmio Alastor Moody como destaque no curso serviu para animá-lo. Na verdade, sabia que aquela indicação era apenas mais uma conseqüência da briga com Hermione. Só foi indicado porque para deixar de pensar nela, se enfiou de cabeça nas aulas, conseguindo as maiores notas.

A última noite no curso foi marcada por acontecimentos conflitantes na mente do ruivo. Primeiro, haveria o baile de despedida, uma confraternização entre os 30 aurores e instrutores que participaram da convenção e do treinamento.

Seria servido um jantar ao som de uma orquestra que todos diziam ser maravilhosa e Julia já havia deixado mais que claro que pretendia dançar com ele a noite toda. Mas a única vez que ele realmente dançou com alguém foi no baile de formatura com a jovem que mais tarde se tornaria sua esposa.

Arrumou-se de qualquer jeito e apesar de estar bastante despojado achou que o visual não era dos piores. Rumou para o salão de baile e parou na porta, surpreso com a beleza delicada que emanava de Julia.

Diferente do jeans que via nas aulas, sempre discreto e prático, ela agora usava um vestido de cetim branco, que contrastava lindamente com sua pele morena. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ornados com pequenos pontinhos brilhantes. O rosto, já tão bonito, tinha os traços acentuados com uma maquiagem suave.

Ela lhe ofereceu o braço, que ele aceitou orgulhoso de poder aparecer ao lado de uma jovem belíssima. Aquela noite a imprensa foi convidada para registrar a entrega dos prêmios e fazer um balanço do evento.

E quando eles entraram pelo salão principal, os flashes dispararam. A princípio, Rony chegou a perguntar o que sua família pensaria se o visse ao lado de Julia. Depois, lembrando-se que Hermione já estava até noiva de outro, decidiu não se importar.

Dançou com a auror espanhola a festa inteira e quando seu nome foi anunciado como ganhador do prêmio, não recusou o abraço que a morena lhe deu, acompanhado de um beijo no rosto que prometia muito mais para quando a festa acabasse.

E foi nesse clima de exaltação provocado pela ansiedade da partida, pelo medo do que encontraria em Londres e pelo excesso de vinho dos elfos que Rony bebeu, que ele saiu do salão acompanhado por Julia e a levou até o alojamento que ela ocupava.

A morena o convidou a entrar com um sussurro ao pé do ouvido e ele aceitou sem cerimônias ou vergonha. Entrou cambaleante no aposento e caiu sentado sobre uma poltrona de veludo.

A espanhola tratou de afrouxar-lhe ainda mais a gravata, sentando sobre o colo do rapaz já se inclinando para beijá-lo. Ela encostou de leve os lábios já sem batom na boca de Rony e em seguida estava no chão.

Com a mesma pressa com que se levantou, derrubando Julia de seu colo, Rony alcançou a porta que dava para o corredor e foi para seu próprio alojamento, tratando de se despir e procurando um chuveiro bem frio.

Não, ele não chegaria a tanto. Resolveria sua situação com Hermione primeiro, daria o divórcio se ela realmente quisesse se casar com o goleiro, mas iria lutar por ela antes. Afinal, ele vencera Vitor Krum, Córmaco McLaggen. Por que não conseguiria vencer também Erick Crosser?

E se depois de tudo ela não o aceitasse de volta, ele não recomeçaria a vida com uma bruxa que não sabe se dar o devido respeito. De bruxas oferecidas sua cota havia se enchido antes mesmo dele terminar Hogwarts.

Saiu do banho ainda de cabeça quente, olhou a mala quase pronta, guardou a edição do Profeta Diário que trazia a falsa notícia do noivado de Hermione e separou a roupa com que iria voltar para casa.

Passou o resto da noite acordado e antes do sol acabar de nascer ele já estava no saguão do Ministério da Magia francês se despedindo dos colegas. Julia passou do seu lado sem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar o que, na opinião do ruivo, era um grande alívio.

A rede de flu que ele usaria o levaria direto para o Ministério da Magia em Londres e de lá ele poderia ir para casa. Esperava chegar a tempo de ao menos desfrutar a sobremesa daquele domingo na Toca.


	7. Desencontros

**Desencontros**

O almoço na Toca seguia seu curso natural. Hermione, já com uma bela e espalhada barriga de seis meses de gravidez, ajudava a sogra picando algumas vagens que seriam acrescentadas à salada.

Gina, com sua barriga de sete meses, também ajudava na tarefa. As pernas inchadas de ambas impediam que elas ficassem em pé por tempo demais.

Conversavam animadas, fazendo planos para a festa de batizado, enquanto os homens da casa armavam a mesa no jardim para aproveitarem o agradável clima de primavera.

- O enxoval do Sev está quase pronto, mamãe – informou Gina que já se habituara ao apelido sugerido por Hermione. – Faltam apenas algumas fraldas, mas isso o Harry ficou de comprar amanhã.

- Ótimo, Gina! – exclamou a Srª. Weasley, que naquele momento cortava algumas fatias de bacon para incrementar o purê de batatas. – E você, Hermione? Já terminou o enxoval da minha neta?

- Ah, ainda não – respondeu meio desanimada. – Eu pensei em escolher o nome primeiro, para poder bordar nas roupinhas.

- Ai, a difícil decisão do nome – comentou o Sr. Weasley que entrava na cozinha naquele momento. – Não se preocupe, querida. Quando você menos esperar, um ótimo nome vai surgir em sua mente.

- Hunf! Por que o Harry não esperou esse momento antes de escolher o nome pro nosso? – brincou Gina se fingindo zangada.

O pai de Rony depositou o álbum de leões que Hermione levara para mostrar aos sogros sobre o balcão da cozinha e foi terminar de levar os pratos e talheres para fora.

Quando o relógio soou uma da tarde, o almoço foi servido entre conversas animadas e planos divertidos para as crianças. Fred revelava aos poucos ter a mesma personalidade do tio, de quem ganhara o nome, e fazia diversas travessuras, arrancando gargalhadas dos avós e um comentário típico do pai coruja:

- Quando éramos pequenos, Fred e eu, mamãe nunca ria das nossas brincadeiras.

- Relaxa, amor – pedia Angelina. – Isso é porque eles eram seus pais, e não seus avós.

A família ria muito entre um prato e outro, evitando mencionar a chegada de Rony, que todos sabiam que aconteceria por aqueles dias.

Na hora de tirar os pratos, todos resolveram ajudar e só quando a família inteira chegou na apertada cozinha é que a Srª. Weasley reparou que Hermione não estava entre eles. Chegou até a janela para ver se a nora estava brincando com uma das crianças, mas a morena não havia se levantado da mesa e apertava a barriga com uma expressão de dor e angústia.

- Arthur! – chamou Molly. – Corra, Hermione não está bem!

O Sr. Weasley correu pelos degraus que davam para o jardim e alcançou a nora, perguntando como ela se sentia. Hermione apenas o olhou, o choro correndo solto pelo rosto. Gui chegou logo atrás e ergueu a cunhada nos braços, aparatando com ela no St. Mungus. George, Harry e os outros seguiram atrás dela e apenas a Srª. Weasley e Gina ficaram na Toca, junto das crianças.

Na sala de estar da casa, um Rony coberto de fuligem aparecia tenso e saudoso do aroma da comida de sua mãe. Entrou pelos cômodos e só encontrou movimento na cozinha. A expressão preocupada no semblante da mãe e da irmã o fizeram estancar antes que conseguisse sequer cumprimentá-las.

- Rony! – exclamou a matriarca, quando o viu, com um tom de voz entre o emocionado e o triste.

Gina também abraçou o irmão do jeito que pôde e deu-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- Nossa, você está incrível! – disse olhando a barriga da irmã. – O que é?

- Menino – respondeu com um nó na garganta.

A ruiva pensava em Hermione no hospital naquele momento. A amiga já foi vítima de um princípio de aborto no começo da gravidez. Seria possível que o destino iria ser tão cruel a ponto de fazê-la perder o bebê quando o marido voltava e eles poderiam enfim se acertar?

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou curioso e preocupado.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam indecisas. Não sabiam o que contar para o rapaz, que já havia sentado e se servia de purê de batatas com molho de ervilhas.

Elas se sentaram de frente para ele, escolhendo as palavras para dar a notícia. Gina pensou numa alternativa e pegou o álbum sobre o balcão, empurrando-o na direção do irmão. Ele o abriu curioso e parou ao ver a foto de Hermione na primeira página.

- O que tem isso? – perguntou sentindo o peito apertar e a respiração ficar difícil.

- Estão todos no St. Mungus, Rony, querido – disse a Srª. Weasley tocando a mão do filho com as pontas dos dedos.

- Mas quem... – ele viu o olhar de Gina descer em direção ao álbum. – A Mione está... Digo... Ela está bem, não está?

- Ainda não sabemos! Faz poucos minutos que eles a levaram para lá – informou a matriarca.

Ele levantou, largando a comida em cima da mesa, e andou pela cozinha tentando colocar as idéias em ordens. Não sabia se deveria ir até lá ou não. E se sua presença só piorasse as coisas, causando constrangimento?

- Por que você não vai até lá, Rony? – sugeriu Gina pondo fim as dúvidas do irmão. – Tenho certeza que ela vai se sentir melhor com você por perto.

- Sim eu vou – disse decidido, mas antes de aparatar perguntou: – Mas o Erick, ele não vai estar lá?

- Claro que vai – respondeu Gina sem entender como Rony poderia saber o nome do obstetra se ele desconhecia a gravidez de Hermione. – Afinal ele é quem tem cuidado dela esse tempo todo.

A indecisão tornou a brilhar nos olhos dele. Respirando o fundo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, ele tornou a se sentar.

- Então... então eu... – começou a falar sem saber exatamente o quê.

- Então vai ficar tudo bem, Rony – completou a Srª. Weasley impaciente. Ela não sabia de todos os problemas que o casal estava enfrentando pelo mal entendido no jantar há quase quatro meses. – Você está em condições de aparatar?

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Perfeito. Agora se levante, pegue esse álbum e aparate lá no St. Mungus. – e vendo o filho dar o primeiro impulso para fazer o que ela ordenava, concluiu. – Você vai ver que o Dr. Erick é um ótimo obstetra. Sua mulher e sua filha estão em boas mãos.

O estalo seco de aparatação ficou pela metade. As palavras da Srª. Weasley deixaram Rony tão perturbado que ele aparatou no St. Mungus sem uma perna. A outra parte ficou na Toca.

A dor que ele sentiu foi enorme, mas só teve noção do que havia acontecido quando um grupo de pacientes olhou espantado para ele. Por um instante pensou estar mal-vestido, mas logo desequilibrou e gemeu de dor.

Os enfermeiros correram a socorrê-lo, mas ele brigava que precisava ver onde a esposa estava. A muito custo eles conseguiram levá-lo para a emergência e logo um grupo de medibruxos especializados foram até sua casa para recuperar a parte da perna que havia ficado para trás. A mãe do rapaz acompanhou a equipe de volta ao hospital para lhe fazer companhia.

- O senhor vai ter que fazer repouso até amanhã de manhã – informou o medibruxo que o atendeu.

- Não, eu não posso, o senhor não entende! A minha esposa está aqui e ela está grávida e... – ele parou de falar. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo e nada no mundo lhe pareceu mais maravilhoso do que o som daquelas palavras. Respirou fundo, com uma careta estranha produzida pela dor que ainda sentia e pela alegria de saber que seria pai e repetiu a frase, saboreando cada letra. – Minha esposa está grávida! Eu preciso saber como ela está...

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o seu caso foi muito grave. Precisa ficar de repouso até amanhã. Vou lhe receitar uma poção que irá fazê-lo se acalmar. Se tudo estiver bem até o fim da tarde, eu prometo que permito uma visita à ala de sua esposa, está bem?

Ele não teve outra coisa a fazer a não ser concordar, ainda contrariado. Mas a alternativa do médico era melhor do que ter que esperar o dia seguinte para ver como Hermione estava. Ficou imaginando o quanto ele foi bobo de pensar que ela o estava traindo. Erick era apenas o obstetra.

No fim das contas, o tal Erick Crosser tem uma noiva no ministério que não tem nada a ver com a SUA esposa.

Abriu o álbum e começou a ler cada página, emocionando-se com as fotos, as receitas... Chorou muito quando leu sobre a ameaça de aborto e agradeceu pelo fato de não ter passado de um simples ameaça.

Quando o remédio fez efeito ele adormeceu, com o álbum aberto sobre o colo. Acordou quando a noite já havia caído e, pela excelente recuperação, o médico permitiu que fosse transportado até o quarto que Hermione ocupava.

A Srª Granger fazia companhia para a filha, e todos os Weasley e Harry já haviam voltado para casa. Quando viu o genro chegando, lançou-lhe um olhar ofendido, mas mesmo assim permitiu que ele se aproximasse de Hermione.

A moça dormia um sono tranqüilo, induzido por poções, e sua respiração empurrava a barriga redonda para o alto.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Vai sim – respondeu secamente a mãe da moça. – Foi apenas um alarme falso. É comum nas mulheres da minha família. No meu mundo chamamos isso de Braxtons-Hicks.

- Então, a neném... elas estão... tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo perfeito.

Ele se aproximou mais de Hermione e acariciou a barriga que abrigava sua filha. A moça suspirou na cama e abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A claridade das luzes que pendiam do teto do quarto era muito forte.

Mas mesmo sem enxergar direito, ela soube quem a havia tocado e sorriu. Levantou a mão até segurar a dele e ambos ficaram ali, sem falar nada, apenas aproveitando a sensação de ter uma família unida, pela primeira vez.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de paz, Rony finalmente disse:

- Eu não tenho muito tempo aqui. Logo preciso voltar para meu quarto e...

- O que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione tensa, querendo se levantar e recebendo um olhar zangado da mãe e do marido.

- Não foi nada. Fique tranqüila, por favor! – pediu em voz baixa e carinhosa. – Foi só um acidente de aparatação. Amanhã vai estar tudo nos seus devidos lugares e eu venho aqui para buscar vocês duas, está bem?

Hermione não respondeu. Olhou constrangida para a mãe, que entendeu o que a filha queria e saiu do quarto, com uma desculpa qualquer. A jovem voltou a olhar para o marido e respondeu, um tanto sem graça:

- Eu não quero voltar para casa, Rony – e antes que ele protestasse, completou. – Não quero voltar AINDA.

- Mas por quê? Você passou isso tudo aqui sozinha e eu não acompanhei nada. E agora que você mais precisa de mim, não vou poder ficar do seu lado?

O olhar do ruivo era puro desespero. Se ele soubesse que Hermione estava grávida, jamais teria ido à França. Teria mais paciência com ela quando assumiu o novo emprego. E acima de tudo, não teria deixado Julia lhe beijar.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu não passei por nada sozinha, sua família e meus pais estiveram comigo o tempo todo. E não é agora que eu mais preciso de você, porque eu _sempre_ vou precisar. E você vai poder ficar ao meu lado, sim. Pode ir me ver na casa da minha mãe. Eu só acho que a gente precisa de um tempo para poder conversar e colocar os pingos nos is.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou escondendo a frustração.

- Tenho. Vai ser melhor para todo mundo.

Ele ainda ficou ali, por um tempo, apreciando a barriga da esposa. Quando a enfermeira veio buscá-lo, despediu-se de Hermione com um beijo apaixonado e saudoso, que fez a morena suspirar.

Estava quase na porta quando disse para a enfermeira, que empurrava sua cadeira de rodas:

- Esqueci uma coisa!

Eles voltaram até a cama e Rony, contrariando todas as ordens médicas de não fazer esforço com as pernas, se levantou da cadeira e deu um beijo na barriga de Hermione, enquanto murmurava baixinho, como se quisesse que apenas a bebê o ouvisse:

- Até mais, minha florzinha!

Sentou-se novamente e só então aceitou voltar para seu quarto, deixando para trás uma Hermione completamente emotiva e uma Srª. Granger novamente de bem com o genro.


End file.
